


Scary Movie

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles go to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

>  [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_situations/profile)[**100_situations**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_situations/) table [here](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/29868.html#cutid1). [](http://community.livejournal.com/25_places/profile)[**25_places**](http://community.livejournal.com/25_places/) table [here.](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/74036.html)

"Tell me again why we're here?"  
   
"Giles, movie theatre, movies, fun," Buffy sighed.  
   
"I can see that, Buffy. But why are we going to see a horror film? I would have thought you got enough of that sort of thing in your every day life."  
   
Buffy just rolled her eyes as they reached the concession stand. She made him buy a jumbo popcorn and drinks before leading them to the theatre their movie was in. She then led him all the way to the backm giving him the aisle seat as a concession to his long legs. Finally she answered him.  
   
"You need to relax, Giles. Yes, I fight all the nasties at night, but can't I pretend for one afternoon they aren't real? Besides if all else fails you can point out to me everything that is wrong with the movie. And there is something else…" Buffy said cryptically.  
   
"And that would be?"  
   
"You'll see."  
   
The lights dimmed and the screen lit up. There weren't many people in attendance so Giles could give Buffy a running commentary on the film's inaccuracies without disturbing anyone. It wasn't until the heroine's first scream and the appearance of some sort of creature that he discovered Buffy's other 'reason'. She let out a small shriek of surprise and turned to him, hiding her face in his shirt. Giles smiled. He would have to bring her to horror movies more often.


End file.
